Occupational and environmental health in Southeast Asia will be the focus of an international scientific conference to be held in Hanoi, Vietnam at the National Institute of Occupational and Environmental Health on November 16,17, and 18, 2005. Since many of the key issues in Vietnam-such as silica, noise, ergonomics, and occupational injuries-are also important in the United States, increasing scientific collaboration will benefit workers and employers in both countries. Other topics that will be covered include exposure to pesticides, asbestos, heavy metals, and work environment issues. This conference will enhance NIOSH Strategic Goals 1 (to promote safe and health workplaces through interventions, recommendations and capacity building), and 2 (to enhance global workplace safety and health through international collaborations. It will also further the NIOSH Research to Practice initiative on an international level. Conference attendees will be practitioners and researchers from Vietnam, other Asian countries, the United States, and Europe. A special effort will be made to include representatives from Thailand, Cambodia, and Laos, countries which have a less well-developed infrastructure to deal with occupational and environmental health problems in comparison to Vietnam. The conference will be held in Vietnamese and English. The members of the organizing committee are experts in international occupational and environmental health issues. They represent state, national and international health agencies and private research organizations committed to improving the health status of workers and community members. The conference will focus on interventions, good practice guidelines, and international research relevant to the region. Conference proceedings will be made available so that the presentations can be distributed to a wider audience.